magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Family
Family (家族 Kazoku) is the eleventh chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis It seems that Zodia has been defeated Shion's Broom Star magic. His shirt was ripped open where Shion recognized the sign. Garnett arrived and activated a car which he and Zodia flied off. Garnett then says that they will retreat for now. Zodia says that he is still weak which Garnett tells him that Zodia could excuse with it because he's in middle of a ritual and cannot even use the halve of his powers. The ritual that Zodia undergoes is "Lucifer". Zodia undergoes this painful ritual because there is a new war in upcoming which he leads it as usual. Zodia then says that they where unprepared to attack Shion and his family. Zodia then looks calmly saying that he allowed to take over his feelings and lost focus on on even the object. After that Zodia then tells that over three months when he received the "Wings of God" he will make a new attack on Shion and kill Emma and take away the Echidna which on then Zodia looks up to the sky and bids that Shion must win not to let fall down Emma. After that Zodia and Garnett where been left off, Shion is exhausted. Emma then comes to him but he slightly responses that he's alright. Shion then says that they succeed in chasing Zodia away but there will be more coming for Emma which from now on it is the real beginning. Luu then looks disappointed about seeing that Shion and the rest are leaving. Shion then comes close to Luu and thanked her again about protecting him and Emma in the barrier while they where being attacked and says that he got to admit that he's really a flirty one. Luu then responses back that it wasn't flirty it was life sacrifice which she overtaken it what Zodia said. Shion and Emma looks surprised which Luu explains it to them that the village has been abandoned her because she wasn't wanted which she misunderstood that and says that she's a idiot. Emma then says that it isn't true and ask Luu if she would come with them which she says that she feels much more secure when she is also around. Luu then thinks about it that it would be fun. She then says that it is no good which she says that she is unneeded. She then says that they must return to the forest which she tries to go off and eat but where been grabbed and dive into the pool alongside with Shion. Luu asked Shion why he puts her in the water all of a sudden. Shion the response that she must be cool her head off because she is using again one of her odd faces. Shion then makes t clear for her that she isn't flirty or a life sacrifice she is just Luu and to him she's a damn cheeky brat, he then explains further that what she has done isn't good and says that she's personally to him he doesn't care what will happen to her and he cannot go in argument with Emma after that she asks Luu to come with them and says that Luu hasn't the right to say no. At final Shion then ask again to come with them. She then cries and starts to attack Shion because he called her a damn brat, the two where then been fighting which Emma where been dressed out and say that she will also come in the pool. Anise then enters the pool but where been paralyzed. The ritual "Purge" has been completed. In the mouth of Sieg, Shion where been cooking dinner saying that many kinds of things has been happened. Anise is then worried about the Broom Star Technique from his Broom Magic. Luu then says that she feels embarrassed because is dressing her. Luu then comes with a completely new clothes which she says that Emma dressed her up like that. Shion then says that everyone can look good in fine clothes. Luu then starts to attack Shion again saying that she doesn't know what that means but it could be something mean which that the two where been fighting off which each other again. Emma then says that she is finished doing the laundry which they where been complimenting her about that. She then tells Shion that she will do the cooking ad ask her to rest. Luu then is starts banging on the table saying that she starves which Shion gives another comment on it. Anise is then laughing saying that it is strange. Shion doesn't understand it which she explains that they looks like a family. Shion the father, Emma the mother and Luu the daughter. Both Emma and Shion where been blushing but Luu not. Luu then ask Anise that she can be the older sister which Anise accepted it. Luu then brings the new family together which she says that it is great. Emma says that it is a great family which Shion says that they must make a bit of detour after that they done eating. He then says that he need a new ritual to perform for the Broom Magic for the next ritual which he has a letter in his hand in a shape of a paper plain, which he flew it out the window and says that it has been a long time which that the paper plain goes to the City of Ritualists the "Fool's Town" which a kid comes with the letter of Shion which a old man comes from the jar saying that Shion hasn't changed a bit and cannot wait to start work on it.